


Repetition

by thuvia ptarth (thuviaptarth)



Series: vids by thuvia ptarth [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Music: TV on the Radio, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuviaptarth/pseuds/thuvia%20ptarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Engineering is a process of iterative development.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repetition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [iterative development](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747) by [amonitrate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amonitrate/pseuds/amonitrate). 



> **Content notes:** Flashing images
> 
>  **Additional credits**  
> [Diagram of the arc reactor mark 1](http://www.deviantart.com/art/Arc-Reactor-Technical-Drawing-164970576) by [MarkFinn](http://markfinn.deviantart.com/)  
> [Diagram of the arc reactor mark 2](http://beresclet.deviantart.com/art/MARVEL-Stark-s-Arc-Reactor-312071876) by [Beresclet](http://beresclet.deviantart.com/)

**Download:** [mp4 1920x800](http://www.thuviaptarth.net/vids/thuviaptarth_mcu_repetition1920.zip) (130MB) | [mp4 960x400](http://www.thuviaptarth.net/vids/thuviaptarth_mcu_repetition960.zip) (42MB) | [mp4 480x200](http://www.thuviaptarth.net/vids/thuviaptarth_mcu_repetition480.zip) (17MB) | [Subtitles](http://www.thuviaptarth.net/vids/thuviaptarth_mcu_repetition.srt)

**Elsewhere:** [DW](http://thuviaptarth.dreamwidth.org/280868.html) | [LJ](http://thuviaptarth.livejournal.com/177896.html) | [Tumblr](http://thuviaptarth.tumblr.com/post/102858710648/repetition-engineering-is-a-process-of-iterative) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrZdjASXTe4)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Acknowledgements**  
>  Thank you for beta: [](http://rivkat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**rivkat**](http://rivkat.dreamwidth.org/) , [](http://some-stars.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**some_stars**](http://some-stars.dreamwidth.org/) , and [](http://springgreen.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://springgreen.dreamwidth.org/)**springgreen**.
> 
> Thank you for cheerleading when I was discouraged: [](http://katie-m.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**katie_m**](http://katie-m.dreamwidth.org/) , [](http://minnaway.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**minnaway**](http://minnaway.dreamwidth.org/) , [](http://laurashapiro.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**laurashapiro**](http://laurashapiro.dreamwidth.org/) , [](http://oliviacirce.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**oliviacirce**](http://oliviacirce.dreamwidth.org/) , [](http://vonniek.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**vonniek**](http://vonniek.dreamwidth.org/) , [](http://were-duck.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://were-duck.dreamwidth.org/)**were_duck** , and anyone else I have forgotten forcing to watch an incomplete draft at Vividcon.
> 
>  **Notes**  
>  Alternate summary suggested by [](http://rivkat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**rivkat**](http://rivkat.dreamwidth.org/): _I have not failed, not once. I’ve discovered ten thousand ways that don’t work._ \--Thomas Edison [[kinda sorta but not entirely apocryphal](http://quoteinvestigator.com/2012/07/31/edison-lot-results/)]
> 
> Some influences:
> 
>   * [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/amonitrate/profile)[**amonitrate**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/amonitrate/) 's story, [iterative development](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10747)
>   * [](http://raanve.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**raanve**](http://raanve.dreamwidth.org/) 's [post on Iron Man 3](http://raanve.dreamwidth.org/893330.html): 
>
>> How much do I love that little moment [of Tony finding a screwdriver]? Like how basic is that? And it sends such a message of, "It's okay. I'm okay. I can rebuild everything I need so long as I have the people I love and ~~a box of scraps~~ basic tools." And.. okay maybe I also have some feelings about like, "basic tools" being more than just actual screwdrivers but also decent coping mechanisms  & the ability to talk to people about stuff & maybe anxiety medication possibly?
> 
> 



End file.
